


【雀驼】开车三十题16-30

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -依然是各种play-三观不正 自行避雷
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 14





	【雀驼】开车三十题16-30

16.强迫/半强迫性行为+29.使用枪械/刀具  
【监禁警告】

林煐岷记不清那根按摩棒已经不知疲倦地震动了多久了。  
后穴被摩擦的快感夹杂着痛感，不断把他的意识抽离。他被迫被拉进情欲的浪潮中，双腿被固定在两侧，全身上下每一处私密的部位都赤裸裸暴露出来，铐在床头的手腕被磨得发红，在他无力的挣扎下发出金属撞击的声响。腰腹和神经一起紧绷，他痛恨这幅身体被调教出的本能反应，却在床边那人炽热的目光下控制不住地更加兴奋，几次高潮下的性器几乎已经射不出什么东西，却还狼狈地在身前堪堪挺立着。  
卧底身份暴露时他本做了必死的准备，可向来冷血的黑帮少主只是勾起唇角，邀他参与这场不能拒绝的游戏。他记不清被锁在这张一片狼藉的床上已经有多久，头顶明晃晃的白炽灯刺得他脑子发昏，让人渐渐分不清是白天还是晚上。  
开始的时候他奋力挣扎，咬着牙骂朴佑镇“变态恶心强奸犯”，可反抗的样子却似乎只惹得那人更加兴奋。他被迫承受长久又粗暴的侵犯，含着朴佑镇滚烫的性器，被各式各样狰狞的道具反复折磨。咸腥的精液射满了他的脸他的胸口，后穴缓缓流动的黏腻触感也让他头皮发麻，他不知道该如何逃离这情欲的地狱，开始慢慢放弃了思考，只觉得死亡似乎也成了最轻松的惩罚。  
朴佑镇俯下身来撬开他的牙关，温热的唇舌一寸寸掠取着他口中的空气，林煐岷摇着头挣扎，下巴却被狠狠捏住，激烈的吻中不知是谁的嘴角被划破，唇齿交融间也带了几丝铁锈的味道，朴佑镇深吸了一口气，眸色也暗下来。  
“这么久了煐岷哥还没学到，反抗是不会有好结果的吗？”  
“你不如…杀了我……”林煐岷努力稳住声音，声线里却控制不住地带着颤抖。  
按摩棒被拔出，取而代之的却是冰冷的枪管，朴佑镇娴熟地揉捏起他的臀肉，握着枪柄狠狠搅动了几下，精准戳弄着他的前列腺。林煐岷无力地侧过头，呼吸都开始发颤，却还死死咬着唇不肯泄出纵情的呻吟。  
“我这么喜欢哥哥，怎么舍得杀你呢。”朴佑镇甜甜笑起来，眼神中却没有一点多余的温度。“我会一直干你，用按摩棒干你，用你的枪干你，用我的肉棒干你，干到你哭着求饶为止。”

17.非插入式性行为

林煐岷睡眼惺忪间被抱进浴缸，半梦半醒靠在安心的怀抱里，环着恋人的脖子讨了个软软糯糯的吻。激情与色欲都碎成了疲惫与困倦，甜腻的呻吟也成了均匀的呼吸。被拥抱在温热的水流中，眼皮沉着隔绝了暖色的光源，浴室里的蒸汽熏得他脸颊泛红，睡意也渐浓。  
沐浴露落到他吻痕纵横的胸口，又被淋下来的温水带走，朴佑镇的手轻柔略过他乳尖的红肿乳晕的齿印，沿着顺畅的腰线滑到臀瓣，手指探进湿软的穴口，黏腻的液体也被温热的水流带出，惹来一声细碎的呓语，飘在空气里，又落到水面上，泛起轻浅涟漪。  
欢愉的贪念燎起星火，敏感的腺体被曲起的指节按压，被过度使用的穴肉也发颤着吸附上来。湿软的吻落在他的额前耳后，朴佑镇含着他的耳侧缓慢厮磨，手指陷落在柔软的臀肉中肆意揉捏。  
“哥哥，再做一次吧…”  
林煐岷小声嘟囔着抗议，却被捞进一个有力的怀抱。昏黄的光勾着人的情欲纠缠，鼻息连着情话落在颈窝，炙热的性器抵在他的臀缝滑动两下，林煐岷扭着腰躲了躲：“嗯…你别……”  
星火燎过他的身体，颤抖的腰身渐渐绷紧，脆弱的脚踝被握在情人手心，林煐岷眼神迷茫着并拢双腿，身后人坚挺的柱身抵着大腿根的软肉挤进了滑腻的腿缝。性器在柔嫩的大腿间摩擦抽插，带动浴缸内温热的水流，接触的部位被磨起欲火。  
半硬的分身与对方相蹭，腿间进出的性器滚烫，囊袋也一下下拍打在会阴处，林煐岷的喘息渐渐变了调，理智被快感吞噬，红肿的后穴未被进入，也不自觉收紧。断断续续的吻落在他的肩膀，朴佑镇环着他的腰，粗重的呼吸在耳廓润湿。  
他拍了拍林煐岷浑圆的臀肉，声音也沉下来：“亲爱的，夹紧点。”

18.拒绝高潮

粗大的柱身撞开甬道的褶皱，带着青筋摩擦柔嫩的肠肉。林煐岷腰身下陷，脊背上的薄汗顺着线条流下来，在腰窝处聚成浅浅的水涡。  
朴佑镇一手揽着他的腰，另一只手还在拉扯着他红肿的乳尖。他双手撑在床上，勃起的性器得不到抚慰，顶端时不时溢出些清亮的液体，底部却被领带束缚着无法释放，快感在身体中冲撞，却找不到出口，肉壁被迫绞紧，林煐岷眼眶也跟着泛红。  
“佑镇…呜……想射…”  
他哑着嗓子求饶，后穴接纳着对方坚挺的性器，肠肉也在抽插中被带动。朴佑镇却加重了顶弄的力度，手也从胸口滑下去，握住他涨得生疼的性器撸动了几下，粗糙的指腹蹭着顶端的小孔，粘连出一道银丝。  
“马上，哥哥等我一起…”  
林煐岷在临界的快感中呜咽，柱身被领带紧紧束缚，阻止了他的释放。他意识有些恍惚，四肢绵软无力，敏感点却被不断戳弄。他带着哭腔求朴佑镇停下，只迎来了新一轮变着方向的撞击。穴肉痉挛地紧缩，小腹的肌肉绷紧，交合处泛起些白沫，肉体碰撞的声音充斥着整个房间。  
“哈啊…佑镇，你放开我……嗯……”  
朴佑镇咬着他的肩膀，手指终于解开了领带的结，又向前狠狠顶了几下。林煐岷涨得发紫的性器一阵颤动，痉挛着射出了压抑许久的浊液。

19.电话性爱

林煐岷躺在朴佑镇的房间，蓬松的被子上熟悉的味道让他莫名心安起来。浴袍的带子松松垮垮，水珠从未干的发尖滑下来，在敞开的胸口留下一道水渍。半软的物什在手心发热发烫，他紧紧咬着唇克制着细碎的呻吟，可发红的耳根和收紧的腰腹，都明晃晃揭示了这场自渎。  
深陷情欲的人呼吸渐渐急促起来，枕边的手机却忽然猛烈震动了几下，林煐岷的眼神有几秒找不到焦点，回过神来只看见屏幕上闪着那个熟悉的名字，他接起电话点了免提，却也开始心猿意马起来，含糊地应着朴佑镇的话，手上的动作却始终没停下来。  
“煐岷哥在干嘛？”朴佑镇的声音在听筒里显得低沉又性感，无疑是此时最有效的催情剂，林煐岷轻哼两声敷衍地应着，羞耻的心理带来的快感似乎更甚于生理的快感，已经完全勃起的性器在手心直直挺立，前端的小口也兴奋得溢出前液，他借着透明粘液的润滑揉捏着龟头，快感麻痹了思维，攀上顶峰的欲望让大脑也开始不清醒，丝毫顾不上屋内窸窸窣窣的声响和隐约的淫糜水声有多引人遐想。  
“你在自慰？”听筒那端的人敏锐地捕捉到了他浓重的呼吸，轻笑一声，语气也沉下来。“哥哥，在想着我自慰吗？”  
隐秘的行为被戳破，倒也没有必要再矜持什么，林煐岷眯起眼睛，大脑一片空白，只能发出几声暧昧的呻吟：“佑镇…嗯……”  
抚慰自己的动作不得要领，自然比不上朴佑镇的触碰，对那人的思念愈加浓厚，林煐岷眼底蒙上一层水雾，对恋人撒娇的语气中也带了几分委屈。  
朴佑镇深吸了一口气，却压低了声音：“别急，我们慢慢来。”

“煐岷哥的乳头是不是已经硬了？那里敏感得不行，每次我舔几下，就红得像是熟透的樱桃。”调情的话连着那人加重的呼吸声透过听筒，林煐岷不由得有些脸红，他一手撸动着自己的分身，一手夹住硬挺的乳尖，用指腹摩擦着红肿的茱萸，酥酥麻麻的快感从胸口不断扩散开来。  
他的呼吸声愈发急促，朴佑镇觉察到他似乎快到了高潮，声音中也带了几分威严：“把你的手拿下来，哥哥，那里只有我能碰，我不允许的话现在还不能射…”  
“现在把腿张开。”朴佑镇轻声引导着他，尽管房间里只有他一个人，林煐岷还是莫名生出了被人注视的羞耻感，他顺从着微微张开双腿，涨红的性器急不可耐地吐着清液，连身后尚未探索的地方都已经微微濡湿。  
“然后把手指插进你的小穴里。先放进一段指节，慢慢推进去，像我平时做的那样…”朴佑镇的声音有些沙哑，意外的指令却让林煐岷涨红了脸，他小声抗拒着：“佑镇，我不行…”  
“不行？哥哥不是早就湿成一片了吗，那里又热又紧，我都快要被你夹射了。”他放缓了声音说着调情的话，林煐岷的手指也探到一张一合的穴口，紧致的甬道排斥着异物的进入，他努力放松着自己，为自己扩张的奇妙感觉却让他更加敏感。  
柔软的肠肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，林煐岷轻轻抽插了几下，又加了一根手指，微微喘着气：“我已经…放进去了…”  
“现在试试弯起手指旋转一下？”朴佑镇耐心指引着他，满意地听到听筒里传来一声压抑的喘息。  
手指在敏感的肠壁按压摩擦，时不时蹭过凸起的那一点，被情潮吞没的人有些无力，趴跪在床上，加重了抽插的力度，可手指却远远不足以抚慰他的欲望。  
“佑镇…呜…想要你……”  
他渴望朴佑镇能在他身边，用那根粗壮的肉棒狠狠贯穿他的身体，摩擦他的肠道，一下下顶撞他的前列腺，把他干到高潮。  
“哥哥…把抽屉里的东西拿出来。”  
林煐岷遵循着朴佑镇的指令，却在抽屉里发现了一颗跳蛋，细密凹凸的按摩粒布满了圆润的小球，许久得不到满足的小穴刚一接触到硅胶的材质，就热情地吞入了整颗，外部只剩了一条暧昧的白线，内壁被粗糙不平的表面摩擦，快感一阵阵涌来，还没来得及打开开关，他就已经蜷缩在床上止不住地颤抖。  
“煐岷哥，把档位调高一点。”朴佑镇的声音里带着调笑。  
振动声从臀缝中流出，混合着林煐岷压抑不住的呻吟，回荡在安静的卧室。跳蛋震动着深入湿滑的甬道，肠壁的每一处敏感点都被狠狠戳弄，快感从脊柱直升头顶，他兴奋到脚趾蜷缩，感觉自己就在释放边缘时，朴佑镇的声音又清晰地从听筒中传过来。

“现在，打开视频，让我看看你吧。”

20.占有欲  
【产后/涨奶警告】

柔嫩的乳粒在布料的摩擦下红肿挺立，林煐岷难耐地侧卧在床上，拉着朴佑镇的手往自己的胸上按，委屈地轻喘几声，眼底也蒙上了一层生理性的水雾。  
产后初期的荷尔蒙反应让他涨奶得厉害，偏偏朴佑镇借着过二人世界的理由又把孩子扔给了爸妈。饱涨的奶水堵在乳腺里又痛又痒，乳首溢出的液体晕染了睡衣的布料，连着敏感的后穴都开始不自觉地分泌黏腻的体液。  
朴佑镇撩起他宽松的睡衣下摆，头埋进软乎乎的胸肉，轻轻含住一边的红樱，舌面卷着乳粒舔弄。小虎牙蹭过红肿的乳尖，惹来林煐岷一阵颤抖。他含着乳头吮吸，又捏着香香软软的胸肉挤弄，白色的液体不断从顶端溢出，又尽数被柔软的舌头卷走。  
他捻着另一端的乳首，用指甲抠弄前端的小孔，两指夹住挺翘的奶头，指腹按压着摩擦，奶水顺着他的指缝流满了白皙的胸口。林煐岷哑着嗓子呜咽，情欲被迅速挑起，胯下的分身也悄悄抬起了头。  
直到一端的乳头开始吸不出奶水，朴佑镇都迟迟不肯松口，暧昧地舔吻着敏感的乳尖，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，发出啧啧的水声。  
“煐岷哥，我和真真，谁吸得你比较舒服？”  
林煐岷没想到他连自己儿子的醋都吃，含糊地应着，沉浸在情欲的浪潮中，眯着眼睛哼哼唧唧。朴佑镇却发狠地咬了咬他红肿的乳尖，惹来一声短促急浅的呻吟。  
“煐岷哥是我一个人的，这里也是。”

21.权力对调+28.“现在就做”

这已经是那个男人今晚拒绝的第三杯酒了。  
朴佑镇靠在吧台上缓缓摇晃着酒杯，隔着两三人群玩味的看着他嘴角勾起熟悉的弧度，亲昵又有距离的对着搭讪的人礼貌疏离，不动声色静坐桌前，像枝孤傲的玫瑰。  
他的确漂亮得引人注目，眼睛里泛着波澜，笑容中带着魅惑，是疯长的枝条带刺的藤蔓，一寸寸爬满人的心脏，收紧着缠绕。  
舞池的波光潋影映在他瞳孔，朴佑镇短短一个对视，就被那人勾了呼吸，再回过神来，男人却已经站定到他面前，浅浅笑着握住了他的手，摩拭着他的指节：“不考虑请我喝一杯吗？”

天雷勾动地火。  
他们纠缠着拥吻，后背撞开卫生间的门，朴佑镇把他抵在冰凉的洗手台上，男人的手臂热情地抱着他的脖子，唇舌也朝着更深的方向厮磨，勾着他柔软的舌头搅动，时不时发出几声暧昧的轻哼。他坐靠在台面上，双腿环住了朴佑镇的腰，手也开始不安分的向下探去，隔着布料揉捏了几下朴佑镇半硬的分身，顺手就要解开他的皮带。  
“别急。”朴佑镇胸膛上下起伏，稳了稳呼吸，探进口袋里翻找着那张磁卡。“我在楼上开了房间，我们慢慢来。”  
带着笑意的男人却按住了他的手，忽闪着睫毛，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔自己的手指，润湿的指节滑过他的喉结，又扯开了他领口的纽扣：“可是我现在就想要你。”

22.鞭打/拍打  
【莫名其妙的Angry Sex】

林煐岷被重重甩在沙发上，肩膀砸进布料里，关节被挤压的酸疼混着冲撞力，他蹙紧眉头缓了好一会儿才回过神来。他挣扎着起身，可刚撑起上半身，就被男人的手掌按住，毫没控制力度的巴掌隔着布料落在他的臀瓣上。他咬着牙骂了句脏话，喉结上下滚动几下，腰间白皙的软肉和两个浅浅的腰窝也隐隐露出来，被居家裤严密包裹的蜜臀显出漂亮的线条。  
朴佑镇把他横拉过来固在腿上，呼吸也急促起来，粗鲁拉扯着把他的睡裤连着内裤一起扒了下来。羞耻感如一张细密的网把他牢牢罩住，林煐岷扭动着挣扎，清脆的巴掌却毫不留情甩下来，白润的屁股上瞬间显出一个殷红的指印。  
然后又是几下毫不留情的拍打，林煐岷短促尖叫一声，又很快咬紧了下唇，臀肉和耳后都通红一片，尴尬的姿势让他眼圈都开始泛红，眼眶里不自觉盈满了生理疼痛和心理羞耻的眼泪。朴佑镇着迷地欣赏着手掌拍打下颤动的软肉，指腹轻轻揉捏着他红肿的臀瓣，轻笑了一声。  
“哥哥，你硬了。”  
痛感连着羞耻感，敏感的身体却顺着本能做出了最诚实的反应，臀肌连着穴口一起收缩，性器前端也开始变硬，直直抵着朴佑镇的大腿。林煐岷的眼泪窸窸窣窣掉下来，轻喘着叫他闭嘴。朴佑镇却扒开他两瓣紧闭的臀，轻抚着穴口的褶皱，缓缓插进了一个指节。

23.Rimming+24.小空间内/暗处性爱  
【车震警告】

车内的空间太小，林煐岷的腿被压到头两侧，最私密的部位完全对着朴佑镇大张。未经润滑的手指刚一接触到紧闭的穴口，就被推挤着排斥进入。林煐岷精神紧绷，吃痛地吸了口气，眼泪都差一点被逼出来。  
“不行…车里没有润滑……”  
他挣扎着抗拒，朴佑镇却俯下身去温柔安抚。湿软的唇从大腿内侧一路吻上去，温热的鼻息直直喷在敏感的穴口，林煐岷一阵颤栗，朴佑镇却伸出舌头，试探着舔了舔穴口的褶皱。  
私处传来从未有过的滑腻触感，林煐岷顿时拔高了尖叫，扭动着身子试图躲避，朴佑镇却压着他的大腿，含住他高昂的性器吞吐了几下，舌头耐心的舔过每一寸柱身，顺着会阴处滑下去，两端的囊袋也被轻咬着拉扯。他借着唾液的润滑小幅抽插手指，又把舌尖直直刺进了一张一合的小穴，暧昧地舔吻起来。肠道的褶皱被柔软的舌头撑开，淫糜的水声不断刺激着他的耳膜，唇舌的温度似乎比烙铁还要滚烫。林煐岷粗喘着呻吟，双腿都开始发软。

朴佑镇坐起身来撑着椅背，粗大的性器抵在洞口，缓慢地撑开插入。他的动作很慢，林煐岷几乎能清晰地感受到炽热的柱身撵过肠壁的每一处敏感点，直直朝最深的地方挺进。  
朴佑镇耐心等着他适应自己，胳膊支在他肩膀上方，汗珠顺着发尖流下来滴到他胸口，两人交合的部位也逐渐变得黏腻湿滑。  
朴佑镇腰上蓄力开始渐渐加快了顶弄的速度，性器被死死绞在湿热的甬道，他抬高林煐岷的腰向前顶了顶，调整姿势开始了新一轮的抽插。  
狭窄昏暗的车厢内温度不断升高，肉体碰撞的黏腻水声混合着两人浓重的呼吸声，在幽闭的空间里被无限放大。

25.面对镜子做爱

林煐岷双手撑在镜面上，被迫与镜中的自己对视，身后的人顶弄的动作还没停，眼前纵欲的场面却让他一阵失神。  
他上半身未着寸缕，裤子也被褪到膝盖处。额前的发丝被汗珠打湿，凌乱地贴在脸上，胸口布满了被亲吻啃咬出的红痕，红肿的乳尖在白皙的胸前胀大，乳晕处的齿印还隐约可见，纤细的腰间也留下了几个清晰的指印。得不到抚慰的分身狼狈地挺立着，前端直直抵在冰凉的镜面上，随着朴佑镇抽插的频率在镜子上摩擦滑动，到处留下暧昧的水渍。  
他不敢相信自己会有如此淫荡的样子，涨红了脸闭上眼睛，朴佑镇却似乎发现了他的走神，火热的性器浅浅抽出一段，抵在他的前列腺恶意地辗转摩擦，又凑到他的耳边，细细舔吻着敏感的耳廓。  
“哥哥现在的样子好美，我光是看着就硬得不行…”  
林煐岷小声叫他闭嘴，他却拉过林煐岷的手，探到两人交合的地方：“真的，你摸摸。”  
滑腻的触感惹来一阵颤栗，朴佑镇抽插的动作却在指尖清晰起来，敏感点被不断戳弄，他不受控制地更加兴奋，前端的分身痉挛地抖动着，浊白的精液射在镜面上，留下淫糜的痕迹。

26.使用口塞/项圈/手铐/玩具

林煐岷跨坐在朴佑镇身上，双手被铐在身后，几乎无法保持平衡。他被顶弄得摇摇晃晃，乳夹按着充血的乳头，挂在上面的铃铛随着抽插的频率发出清脆碰撞的声响。  
“呃啊…慢，慢一点……”  
骑乘的姿势让每一下顶弄都深入肠壁，粗大的性器狠狠蹭过他的前列腺，林煐岷爽到头皮发麻脚趾痉挛，胯下的欲望得不到触碰，却也被朴佑镇的撞击刺激得高高扬起，随着他的动作上下颤动。  
湿滑温热的甬道紧紧包裹着粗大的性器颤抖着收缩，精液一股股射在他柔嫩的肠壁上，朴佑镇缓缓抽出自己的分身，却先前一步用肛塞堵住了下滑的体液。  
他一边把肛塞往里推了推，一边握住林煐岷的阴茎快速撸动了几下。松软的穴口痉挛着发颤，精液混着肠液在后穴饱涨。  
朴佑镇用粗糙的指腹摩擦着他前端的马眼，笑得露出了一颗小虎牙，语气中却带了几分威慑。  
“夹紧了，一滴都不许流出来。”

27.支配/服从关系（D/S）

这题我不会。

30.任意一方是超自然生物  
【吸血鬼警告】

我刚迈进大门时，就注意到了那个漂亮的男人。  
晚宴交错的酒杯光怪陆离，都不及他镶了碎钻的眼睛，他优雅如绸缎性感如杨柳，骨子里淬着风光霁月，唇角的温度冰冷又粘稠，销魂又诱人。  
他是个完美的猎物，贵族的血向来令我颤栗，而他又不仅于此。定是有千万人醉倒在他的礼服下，可我却能看出那青色的血管里流淌着腐败的血。是浴血的玫瑰浪荡的灵魂，美丽又易碎。  
我与他碰杯，和他对视微笑，又对他说着露骨的邀请。  
我和他在昏暗的小巷里接吻。  
大多数吸血鬼喜欢速战速决，可我最享受狩猎的过程。我要看清我的猎物眼里的每一分惊恐，听着他们失控的尖叫，我要他们在我的尖牙下放下所有尊严求饶，挣扎着变成一具没有温度的尸体。

可是他为什么不怕我？  
他漂亮的眼睛应该盈满摇摇欲坠的泪水，他苍白的皮肤应该在我的唇下发抖，尖利的獠牙刺穿了他的脖颈，他应该颤抖着声音求我放过他。  
可他却把我抱得更紧。  
我感到愤怒。  
可舌尖甜腥的味道让我着迷。我一点点舔吻掉他颈窝的血迹，两手掐紧了他纤细的腰，坚挺的欲望狠狠贯穿着他，把怒意都发泄在了加重的抽插里，他光滑的脊背摩擦着粗糙的墙面，喉咙里泄出几声粗重的喘息。  
他的腿环紧了我的腰，湿热的小穴也贪婪地吞吐着我的性器，红肿的乳尖颤巍巍在空气中挺立，他半仰着头露出漂亮的脖颈线条，眼角也染上了几分情欲的红。  
他一定不知道自己现在的样子有多诱人。  
高潮来临时他哑着嗓子喊我“佑镇”，白浊的精液射在我的小腹我的衣角，无力地靠在我的肩膀喘息。我的唇贴在他的脖子上，鲜活跳动着的脉搏似乎在对我发出邀请，那血管中涓涓流动的液体，不断发出诱人的香气。

我改变主意了。  
我要送他永生，让他永远留在我身边。

-Fin.


End file.
